


Solo's! Pizza

by winters_void



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Han Solo - Freeform, Leia - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Multi Chapter, Original Character(s), Other, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Pizza, Star Wars - Freeform, finn - Freeform, original child character - Freeform, reylo child, reylo family, this is just lowkey me writing about my own job (but with reylo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_void/pseuds/winters_void
Summary: Ben Solo left Rey years ago without knowing she was pregnant. Now, he comes back and learns that he has a 16 year old who works at the Pizza place his parents own, as well as Rey. He promises to leave Snoke and his corporate company built off of taking over small businesses like Solo's! Pizza. He realizes he wants to be the father Alba needs and rekindle his love with Rey, even if it's not easy.___In which Ben Solo learns how to be a dad and returns to the woman he never stopped loving (and who never stopped loving him)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. One

Solo's! Pizza was the type of place where a family could gather for dinner and have a good time while enjoying some good food. Some said it was the cozy feeling of the building, with dim lights, homey decor, and the large bar that stretched along the building that never actually felt like a bar at all. Along with that the building was family owned. It was started by Leia Organa and Han Solo many years ago. Now, two generations later Han was still the kitchen manager and Leia did all of the business running. She'd always had a knack for that. Even now, it was still owned by the couple who was always on and off but stayed married just for the hell of it.

Solo's! had always been family owned. Alba had grown up playing in the office of the building and sometimes helping her Pops cook in the kitchen. She even occasionally helped by bringing extra plates to the tables. Which is why when she turned 15, she started hosting and doing other odd jobs around the place.   
  


"Thank you for calling Solo's pizza, this is Alba how may I help you?" Alba spoke picking up the phone that was ringing and grabbing the blue ink pen out of her pocket. She was always prepared to take an order. 

"Can I speak to the manager?" A deep voice asked and Alba rolled her eyes naturally. It was probably just some sorry asshole who wanted to complain about the food and get a discount despite already eating everything. 

"May I ask who's calling?" She said attempting to put her irritation aside and speak with the nicest voice possible. "And what the situation is?"  
  
"I would just like to speak with them please." The man on the phone said. "The name is Kylo."   
  
"One moment please." Alba said before putting the man on hold. "Mama?"   
  
Rey was bartending the lunch hour. They're not busy so she'd be able to answer quickly. The woman with her odd three bun hairstyle and tan sweater looked towards her daughter with concern lacing her face. "Yeah starlight?"  
  
"Someone's on hold for a manager. The names Kylo." Alba spoke quickly nodding her head towards the phone where the red blinking light signaled that someone was on hold. 

"Alrighty dear, I'll take it in the office." Rey tells her softly as her face pales at the mention of the name. Alba raises an eyebrow slightly intrigued by the reaction but decides not to push it. Her mother walks quickly into the kitchen, shutting the office door behind her. The older woman, Maz, who sometimes works the kitchen when her grandpa Han is gone jumps startled by the sound. 

"That woman, always has somewhere to be." Maz mutters under her breath laughing slightly. Alba laughs slightly, putting a fork on the salad she's been handed and running it to the table that ordered it. By the time she goes back to the kitchen with a dirty dish her mother comes out of the office, yelling over the loud music. 

"That stupid irresponsible scruffy faced nerf herder!" She halfway yells throwing her hands up frustrated. "Who does he think he is? He left 16 years ago and now he wants to come back?" 

Alba took that as her cue to quickly exit the kitchen, briefly making eye contact with Maz just in time to see her Pops come in the door with some emergency alcohol to restock the bar.   
  
"Hey pops!" Alba said greeting Han with a bright smile. 

"Hey kid." He said placing the packs of beer on the counter behind the bar. 

"Alba why don't you go home with Leia." Her mom said coming out of the kitchen. "We're dead anyways." 

Alba didn't object, despite her love of working and making money. Instead she went into the office where her grandmother was packing up her things. 

"Who was on the phone Grandma?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Just someone from the past dear." Leia shook her head with a slight frown. "Chin up, let's go."   
  
Alba followed her grandmother out the employee's only door and into the van her Pop's had called the falcon. It was a funny name and he always got endless crap from the family but it made it theirs. Alba stared out the window uncharacteristically quiet, lost in her own mind. For some reason the man on the phone earlier had stayed in her mind. Mostly her mother's reaction and the sad look in her grandmother's eyes. 

"Are you hungry?" Leia asked the young teen. 

"I'm okay grams, kind of just want to go home and sleep." Alba said with a small smile that drew a laugh from her grandma. 

"Your dad was the same way." Leia said thinking back fondly of her son. "You're just like him in many ways." 

"I wouldn't know." Alba said with a shrug. She knew she looked like him. The Solo genes were strong ones. Her skin was pale, she hardly tanned unlike her mother who stepped outside for five minute and came back bronze. Her hair was nearly as black as charcoal, which she definitely didn't get from her mom. She was tall and lanky and moody at times. All of this suggesting she was her fathers child despite never actually meeting the man. 

Leia stayed quite for a moment, looking at her granddaughter sadly. She almost spoke but decided against it in favor of the silence. Ben Solo had left them 16 years ago. She wanted to be angry at her son for abandoning his daughter and family but how could she when he didn't know Alba existed. She knew it wasn't his fault for leaving. The infamous Snoke had played a major reason for her son's leaving. 

The older woman pulled into the driveway of Rey's Duplex. The house was small, and affordable which is all Rey had ever wanted. She wanted to give her daughter a nice home, unlike what she had growing up. Alba might not know her father, but Rey was always there. She'd never abandoned her, and she never would.   
  
"Bye grandma." Alba said kissing her grandmother on the cheek. "Thank's for the ride."   
  
"Course dear." Leia said. "I'll see you later."   
  
Alba nodded before entering her key into the keyhole. She entered her home, kicking her shoes off and slowly walking into her room. After what felt like hours of staring at the ceiling Alba grabbed her school computer watching as the screen lit up. Something about the man from before was bugging her. She couldn't figure out why. She was about to type in the strange name.( Seriously what kind of a name was _**Kylo**_ _? )_ When she heard the front door open and slam shut and her mother toss her keys in the ceramic bowl on the table in their cozy living room. 

She walked down the stairs to find her mother on the couch with her head in between her hands. Slowly, she sat down next to her and embraced her mother in a hug. For as long as she could remember, it had always been the two of them. Of course she had her fathers parents, but that wasn't really the same. "I love you Mama." She whispered.   
  


"I love you most Starlight." Rey replied placing a kiss atop the teenage girls forehead. "Follow me, let's give you a minor history lesson about your father."   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Rey opened her closet doors, with Alba watching hesitantly from the bed. The woman began pulling boxes from the top shelf that Alba had never seen before and laying them on the bed. She could tell that the contents of said boxes were photographs and scrapbooks. Once the entirety of the top shelf was cleared Rey _finally_ sat down on the bed next to her daughter staring at the mess on her bed.   
  
"Alright, I suppose we should start with this one." Rey said picking up a book and leaning against the headboard of her bed. She opened it to the first page and the duo of mother and daughter shared the first of many scrapbooks in between them. On the first page was a dark headed teenage boy. He couldn't have been much older than 18. In the picture the boy was smiling widely from behind the expo window of Solo's!. He was in the kitchen and whoever took the picture was at the front of house. "I met your dad when I was 15, I had just started working at Solo's, doing anything I possibly could to make money. Leia was kind enough to give me a job, and help get me off of the streets. I began bussing tables, and hosting. A lot like you're doing now. Your father hated me for a little bit. I think it's because Leia treated me like the daughter she never had. Slowly though, he grew to like me."   
  
Rey flipped to the next page, where herself and Ben Solo were cuddled up on the couch at her grandparents house. Ben had his face buried into Rey's shoulder as she laughed brightly in front of the camera. "This is about 2 months after we started dating. I'd just turned 16 and he was 18. I knew that I loved him more than anything in this world. He was my best friend and pretty much the only family I'd ever known." 

"He was cute." Alba said with a snort. 

"You take after him." Rey told her daughter with a laugh of her own. "If you didn't come out of me I'd question if you were even mine."   
  
The next page Rey flipped to showed the two of them at a school dance. Rey was in a long green dress that clung to her torso but flared out at the waist. Ben was in a black tux. Both of them were looking at the other with so much love it almost made Alba sick. "Leia made that dress for me. Your father's jaw dropped as soon as I came out of her room ready for dinner. He swears that even though Bazine Netal was wearing a gown that probably cost $300, that I was the most beautiful girl in the gymnasium. He loved me more than anything in that world during that year."   
  
"What happened?" Alba asked hesitantly. No one had ever told her what happened to her father and why he was no longer around. She'd never met him. At least not that she knew of. 

"When your dad turned 21, he left Solo's." Rey said sadly. "I didn't blame him. Tensions were high between him and his parents. Mostly because he'd taken an internship with a man named Snoke. The man owns First Order company's, dedicated to taking successful small businesses and trying to profit off of them and turning them into chain store's. Anyway's Snoke was taking him away from us more and more. We lived in the same apartment yet I hardly saw him except for the occasional weekend where he'd actually stay home and not be cramped up in the small makeshift office. One day, Snoke stopped by while he was in the shower. I opened the door, questioning why he had the audacity to come to my home, and demand that my boyfriend commence business on a day he had off. Ben heard me yelling. Questioning what the commotion was about. I told him Snoke had stopped by and his face was struck with confusion. He opened the door, allowing the man into our home so I left in anger. Hours later, when I came back we had a large fight. He tried to explain that he was trying to get a better life for us, how he could get rich off of this. I told him how I loved our life, and I just wanted time with him, we had each other and that was enough. If having money meant I never saw the love of my life I didn't want it and I told him that. Still, he was deadset on that life. He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. By the time I had cooled off long enough to call him it was too late. He'd already gone and told Snoke he'd be with him full-time. Changed his name, blocked me and his entire family. Haven't heard from him since."  
  
"That asshole." Alba muttered but Rey grabbed her daughters hands shaking her head.

"No, Snoke if a very influential man and also a manipulative one. He's convinced many people to give up their entire businesses, and life for his benefits. Your father was just unlucky enough to fall into his trap." Rey said sadly. "He would've loved you. You're exactly like him in so many ways. Moody, hard-working, intelligent, and you inherited his looks. The blanket you take everywhere even used to be his" 

"Can I have," Alba began to ask stumbling over her words. "I don't know, can I have a picture of him? Maybe of you guys?"   
  


Rey smiled affectionately and patted her hand. She carefully slipped out her favorite picture of her and Ben. It was one where Ben was holding Rey's waist, clinging to her as if their lives depended on it and the two of them were smiling affectionately at the camera. "This was at our mini vacation to the beach. About a month before I found out I was pregnant with you, I was maybe a couple weeks pregnant at this point. So, technically this could be a family picture. "  
  
Alba smiled. Looking at the dark haired man who was her father. She wondered what he was like. What they'd do together if he was still here. Maybe if he knew about her he would've stayed before he left with Snoke. Maybe he'd work at Solo's again. She forced herself not to dwell on the what if's of her situation. Instead she embraced her mom in a hug.   
  
"Thanks Mama." She whispered. It wasn't hard to tell that her mother was still in love with her father. Alba couldn't remember her mother ever going out on dates. When she was at work, she moved her simplistic ring that held one tiny jewel on to her left ring finger. Just so she wouldn't have to turn anyone down and it stopped men from hitting on her. Rey was still hopelessly in love with Ben Solo. That was a simple fact

____

The next day, Alba stands at the expo window with Finn chatting about something random as the lunch rush walks out the door. It's a Saturday day, and typically they aren't too busy. Saturday night's are when the real crowd is brought in. 

"I'm telling you," Finn argue's with a laugh shoving two saltine crackers into his mouth. "Pineapple is an absolute abomination on pizza." 

"You're lying and you know it." Alba says giggling violently. "you just like to argue with me."  
  
"Okay, you might be right about that one." Finn says laughing again. 

Finn was her mother's best friend. He was also Alba's godfather. The man had watched her grow up and found himself being very overprotective of the young girl. Any time Rey needed a break when she was little, Finn could be counted on by taking her for a movie night at his house and would send endless pictures of her and the orange cat named BB that he and his boyfriend Poe had adopted. 

Poe was one of the back of house people. He typically worked the sautéed line, but was also a kitchen manager. He was the typical BoH personallity. He played loud music (when Maz wasn't around) and had the mouth of a sailor. He was probably one of Alba's favorite people in the entire building and every time they saw each other clock in for their shift, they yelled 'buddy!' and gave the other a giant hug. 

Currently, there was nobody in the restaurant except a couple people sitting at the bar who Rey spoke to quietly, eyeing her daughter and best friend. Finn and Alba giggled silently before rushing into the kitchen to laugh loudly by the walk in cooler. Nothing was honestly that funny, but just the presence of one another was enough to have them going insane.   
  


"Good lord do I pay you to laugh all the time?" Leia said walking in through the backdoor. Her comment was obviously a joke, Alba could tell by the wide smile she wore on her face.

"Hi grams." Alba said pressing a kiss to her grandma's cheek.

"Hello dear, where's your mom?" Leia asked gently.

"She's out front." Alba said following her grandmother to the bar.

Rey was speaking to a customer quietly. Yet Alba knew by the way her mother was holding her hands that she was angry. Not only that the customer didn't seem to want anything. He was just sitting there. The dark haired man listened to ever word Rey put out towards him with a scowl. Alba didn't have a good look so she couldn't necessarily see his face clearly.

When Rey stopped talking she looked flustered and the man began speaking quietly as well. He had a deep voice, and Alba felt enchanted by it, it sounded soothing and she could listen to the man talk for hours. She walked a little closer as Leia went back into the office. She pretended to be doing something on the computer, like checking orders that hadn't come in to pick up their pizza's when she could finally hear what they were saying. 

"Rey, I'm sorry okay?" Mystery man spoke. Maybe it was some guy she went on a date with and never told her about. "I'm trying to get out, it's just taking a lot longer than I thought it would."   
  
"Kylo you broke my heart the moment you walked out that door. You left me alone, without a single word and now you think you can come back and everything is going to be fine?" Rey said back to him. "I've made a life for myself, I won't let you ruin it."  
  
Alba took this as her cue to ask to leave. She noticed that Finn was finished his side work and he'd probably let her hitch a ride.   
  
"Mama?" Alba asked causing both the man and her mother to snap their attention to the young girl. She felt the tips of her big ears turn read and tucked one of her stray black curls behind her ear. "Is it okay if I go home with Finn?" 

"Yeah, that's uh, fine just be back by five." Rey said with a nod and Alba didn't hesitate to clock out and grab her drink before rushing over to Finn. "You wanna go get some McDonalds before we come back?"

"I'm down for some nuggets." Finn said with a shrug before eyeing the man at the bar. "Who is that?"   
  
"No idea." Alba said with a shrug, once again they no longer had a good view of his face. Only the long dark curls that almost resembled her own.

"Huh weird." Finn said skeptically before the two of them walked out into the parking lot on their way to get food. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's POV!!

Rey looks down at her hands as soon as Alba leaves. Her daughter tended to have impeccable timing. Ben, no Kylo looks at her in shock. She can feel his gaze on her and it burns. 

"You have a child?" Kylo asks quietly looking at the door where Alba had just left. 

"Yes." Rey said quietly. She wanted to hate Ben Solo. But she knew she'd never be able to do that. He was still the love of her life, he gave her Alba and that was she was a gift in itself. Part of her wanted to keep the young girl to herself, keep the little bundle of joy that had always been her girl a secret. She would never be able to do that though. Alba deserved a father. It was her father's decision if he wanted to be one.

"So you're married." Kylo stated gesturing towards the ring on her finger, to him that was the only explanation. Rey stared at it for a moment. 

"No." She said with a shrug. "You don't recognize it?" 

Kylo looked at it for a moment before his eyes met Rey's. "That's your promise ring from Senior year." 

"My heart still belongs to Ben." Rey said softly. She so badly wanted to reach out and touch his hand but she refused to. It was the first time they'd interacted in nearly 16 years. It was time to tell him that Alba was his. "That's who her father is."   
  
Kylo looked down in disbelief. His mouth opened for a moment, and then closed. This went on for multiple seconds before he finally just looked towards the spot where Alba had left. He had wondered about the young girl when he first saw her standing behind his own mother. The black curls, the tall awkwardly lanky height, her pale skin and big ears that stuck out from underneath her low ponytail were a dead give away. Finally, he looked up at Rey. 

"She's mine." Kylo muttered. His heart felt weird. Part of it was engulfed in warmth that he didn't know it was possible to feel. He had a child. He helped create a living being. Part of it was broken beyond repair knowing he had missed out on all of her life already. It was his fault, he knew that much. He was the only one to blame for not being there. He could only blame himself for missing her first steps, words, days of school. He hated himself for that. 

"She is." Rey nodded. "She takes after you, a lot actually. She's moody, and awkward, and quiet, and she hates being outside but she loves the people she's close to with her entire being. Just like you." 

"What's her name." Kylo whispers, there's already so much regret in his bones that if he could go back in time to change what happened he would. 

"Alba." Rey said. "Her name means dawn, considering she was the start of a new life for me."   
  


"One without me." Kylo spoke sadly looking down.   
  
"Not necessarily." Rey said with a shrug. "She reminds me of you every day. You gave her to me, the greatest gift I've ever received."   
  


"I want to be there for her." Kylo spoke. "I'm trying to get out, like I told you. It's hard, but now I just have even more incentive to do so." 

"I believe you." Rey told him. She wanted Ben to be in her life, in her daughters life. Alba deserved to have a father be there for her. She deserved a protective dad to chase off the boyfriends she'd inevitably have. She deserved having a father to walk her down the aisle when she got married one day. Yet part of her didn't want Alba to get hurt in the process. "I just can't have her get hurt if you leave again. She's done nothing wrong, she doesn't deserve that kind of pain. When you left the first time, that was different, she didn't know you, you didn't know she existed, she had nothing to get attached to. If you left again after getting to know her, it would tear her apart and I can't let that happen."   
  
"I understand." Kylo said looking down sadly. "I promise you, I'll get out. I won't ever leave you or Alba again."   
  
"You give me your word?" Rey said eyeing him.  
  
"I know it's not much, but I give you every word I have."

"I'll accept that." Rey said nodding him before turning to see the time on the computer. "She'll be back at five. Can I get you a drink?" 

"Long Island please." Kylo said with a gulp.  
  
"You're nervous aren't you." Rey asked placing the drink in front of him. "The big bad Kylo Ren nervous about meeting a teenage girl."   
  
"How can you tell?"

"You always get Long Islands when you're nervous." Rey said with a small smile watching as the man's face got extremely red as he sipped his drink. It warmed her heart, knowing he was taking this seriously and wanted to have a good first impression with his daughter. "She's forgiving. I told her about you last night, figured this day would be coming soon."  
  
"So she knows, that I" Kylo swallows thinking his next words carefully. "She knows that I would never willingly abandon her?"  
  
"I'm sure she does." Rey said reaching over the bar to grab Kylo's hand. "It might take time, but she'll love you nonetheless."  
  
"Are you certain?" Kylo asked uncertain of himself and if he was even worthy of love.   
  
"I am."  
  
___

At exactly 4:50, Alba arrived at Solo's! with a coffee for her mother in hand. She knew Rey hadn't slept much the night before and she would be here until close, even if Rose was the Bartender for the night- Rey still had to manage. Alba clocked in, and called out a hello to her mother, setting the coffee on one of the shelves in the office before bustling to greet a customer at the door. She directed them to a table and watched as Finn went to take their order. 

After a while of doing nothing but standing there, Alba walked over to the expo window before realizing that Poe was the kitchen manager tonight. "Buddy!" She said bursting through the kitchen doors to give her favorite kitchen guy a hug. 

"How's my favorite Solo today?" Poe said pointing at her. "Looking beautiful as always."  
  
Alba smiled widely, the kitchen guys were a different breed but she loved all of them nonetheless. "I'm okay, I'm here as always."   
  


"And we wouldn't have it any other way." Poe said with a bright smile before turning back to the ovens. "Here I've got some food for you to run." 

He pushed a pizza through the expo window, and Alba grabbed a spatula before grabbing the ticket. It was from the bar.

_Kylo (206)._

She looked at the man sitting in 206. It was the same man her mother was talking to before. The one with the dark hair and pale skin, almost like herself. As soon as she placed the pizza in front of him it and saw the large nose, and big ears peaking out from under his hair it clicked.   
  
"You're my father." She muttered taking a step back.   
  
"Do you say that to ever customer you greet?" The man in front of her laughed.   
  
"Well no, but you are." Alba said blinking back the surprise of seeing the man who hadn't been present for her entire life, sitting right there. 

"Yeah, I am." Kylo said softly before looking down at his lap where his hands rested. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. You didn't even know about me." Alba said cutting him off. She looked at her thumbs, interlocking them together. "Don't make things weird. Please. This isn't how I imagined meeting you."

"You imagined it?" Kylo asked raising an eyebrow. Now that she was here, right in front of him and speaking. He realized how right Rey was. She was an exact replica of himself. If the physical attributes didn't give that away with her lanky limbs and raven curls, then her mannerisms did. She was awkward, and kept picking at her nails and couldn't stand still in this moment, and he was sure she was going to bite her lips raw. Things he would do when faced with awkward or nerve-wracking moments.

"I mean yeah." She shrugged her voice cracking. Her next words were barely audible. "I've always wanted to meet my dad."  
  
"I'm here now." Kylo said. "I'm going to be here for as long as you'll let me."   
  
"Do you mean that?" Alba stated. "Are you really going to stay, because I don't think I could handle it if you left, now that I know you're aware of my existence."   
  
"I've already told your mother. I'm leaving Snoke. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Promise, and before you even say anything just know I take promises very seriously."   
  
"I promise." Kylo said with a chuckle. "I want to be your father. I might not be very good at it to begin with, but I'll do my best."   
  
"Well, you've already shown some improvement from the last 16 years." Rey said, sneaking up on the two. "Kylo, maybe you two should go get dinner, or ice cream or something. I'll box up your pizza."   
  
"That wasn't a choice wasn't it." Alba said noticing her mother's tone. "Mom, I need money besides don't you think you might be putting a lot on Kylo right now?"  
  
"Nope. As your employer I highly suggest you do it." Rey said crossing her arms and putting on her best mom look that she had.   
  
Kylo's heart somewhat hurt after Alba hadn't called him dad. But why should she? They just met, it probably would make the young girl uncomfortable. "No, I agree I think that'd be great." 

Alba looked between her parents and nodded slowly. "Okay, cool. Let me um go grab my jacket." 

"Sounds good dear." Rey said, once Alba disappeared behind the kitchen doors Rey turned back towards Kylo. "Please, don't make me regret this."   
  
"I won't, I promise." 


End file.
